1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping mechanism, and particularly to a mechanism enabling a computer peripheral device to be clamped to an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the advance of electronics, computer peripheral devices are becoming smaller and smaller. For example, microphones, wireless receivers, card readers, and web cams are all much smaller than ever.
There are two ways to position a computer peripheral device near a computer. The first way is to place the computer peripheral device on a desk top, while the second way is to clamp the device on an object, such as a computer screen. However, either way requires a complicated structure, as is apparent from U.S. Pat. No. D511352, U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,954, and U.S. D497930.
Each of the cited patents is directed to a web cam, and each of the web cams includes a camera module and a clamping mechanism. The result of combining the camera modules and clamping mechanisms is a web cam having an unacceptably larger overall size.